Woogyman Spell
The Woogyman Spell is a spell written in the Warren Book of Shadows. It was created by Penny Halliwell when her granddaughters were just children and written in the book years later by Phoebe Halliwell. History Phoebe's Childhood The spell was created by Penny Halliwell when the Woogyman first appeared under the Halliwell Manor drawn by the Nexus. Her youngest granddaughter, Phoebe, witnessed her banishing it into the Nexus, and she later taught the spell to Phoebe and her sisters as a nursery rhyme.As seen in "Is There a Woogy in the House?" The Woogyman Returns In 1999, an earthquake made it possible for the Woogyman to escape its prison. He possessed several mortals before he managed to possess Phoebe. She soon became corrupted and slowly turned evil as the Woogyman's control increased. Phoebe eventually threw her sisters out of the manor but later lured them into the basement so the Woogyman could kill them. However, as her sisters pleaded for her help, Phoebe had a premonition that reminded her of the night Grams banished the Woogyman and broke free of its evil. She remembered the rhyme and cast the spell to banish the Woogyman once more. She later wrote the spell in the Book of Shadows.As seen in "Is There a Woogy in the House?" The Woogyman Unbanished A year later, the demon Abraxas stole the Book of Shadows and started undoing the sisters' magic by reading their spells in reverse. This eventually brought back the Woogyman, who started suffocating Piper and Phoebe. However, the sisters remembered the spell and used it to banquish the Woogyman again.As seen in "Witch Trial" Cole taking over the Halliwell Manor After turning evil under Phoebe's rejections and the corruption of his demonic powers, Cole Turner plotted to take over the manor and use the Nexus to turn Phoebe evil in an attempt to get her back. After the manor was completely overtaken by demons, Phoebe snuck in while pretending to be the shapeshifting demon Kaia. She confronted Cole in the basement as he took in the Shadow and used the spell to banish it, taking Cole with it. However, Cole was able to survive and reappeared moments later, as his powers made him invincible.As seen in "The Importance of Being Phoebe" Zankou Years later, the demon Zankou took over the manor to gain access to the Nexus. However, with both The Charmed Ones and Zankou present, the Shadow could not decide between good and evil and entered the only neutral party, the mortal Leo.Using the powers of the Shadow, Leo vanquished all the demons and chased off Zankou. The sisters then cast this spell to banish the Shadow back into the Nexus.As seen in "Scry Hard" When Zankou attempted to take in the Shadow again, the sisters used another spell to destroy the Nexus and Zankou the moment he took it in.As seen in "Something Wicca This Way Goes...?" Appendices :I am light :I am one too strong to fight :Return to dark where shadows dwell :You can not have this Halliwell! :So go away and leave my sight :and take with you :this endless night '' Notes and Trivia * In "The Importance of Being Phoebe" and later episodes, The Woogyman was referred to as the ''Shadow and was portrayed as being connected to the Nexus. The terms became intertwined, despite beings separate entities. * In "Scry Hard", a shorter version was used on Leo when he was possessed. The following sentence: "Return to dark where shadows dwell, you can not have this Halliwell!" was left out because Leo is not a Halliwell. References Category:Spells Category:Book of Shadows entries